<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignoraba y luego fingía by Ce209nmae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635986">Ignoraba y luego fingía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ce209nmae/pseuds/Ce209nmae'>Ce209nmae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Horror, Mental Instability, Mentioned Uchiha Itachi, Twisted, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ce209nmae/pseuds/Ce209nmae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoraba su pasado para reparar la realidad de la que luego se escapaba para imaginar y fingir que no era cierta, que su realidad actual era solo un mal sueño.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sonreía y después se odiaba por hacerlo.</em>
</p><p>Los evocaba sin intención, en algún momento al azar del día, cuando compraba alimentos y elementos de limpieza para abastecer su departamento; cuando entrenaba en solitario, con toda su furia y determinación; o cuando pasaba un rato solo consigo mismo, acostado en su cama, a veces con los ojos cerrados y a veces mirando un punto específico del techo, pero sin verlo realmente.</p><p>En el último caso, buscaba alguna actividad para distraerse: se ponía a cocinar, a limpiar, iba a entrenar, o incluso leía, aún sabiendo que no podría evitar para siempre las consecuencias de realizar aquella significativa sonrisa que casi todo el tiempo consideraba una repugnante expresión que no debería hacer en ese contexto.</p><p>Cuando iba a la Academia, en la parte teórica, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba solo. Y nadie podría ver su expresión completa estando sentado, puesto que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa; y su barbilla y boca las apoyaba en sus manos, por lo que solo sus ojos y nariz se lograrían ver.</p><p>Siempre escuchaba a medias la clase impartida, a la vez que (mientras exteriormente miraba a la nada e intentaba mantener sus negros ojos inexpresivos), se perdía en el laberinto de su mente, dejando de ignorar los recuerdos que tanto deseaba poder borrar para nunca volverlos a vislumbrar, para que nunca más le provocaran sonrisas que no debería mostrar y emociones que no debería ni merecía poseer.</p><p>Porque aunque esos momentos hubieran sido felices, varios de ellos habían sido contaminados con incertidumbre, con la incertidumbre de que todo podría haber sido falso, que su hermano siempre había sido el enfermo mental que le había quitado todo lo que había amado, incluida la certeza de que lo amaba más que a nadie; que siempre sería su modelo a seguir; y que, aunque fuera su único hermano, lo creería el mejor del mundo y nunca lo reemplazaría por nada ni por nadie.</p><p>Todo lo que creía como sólida verdad perdió su significado, se derrumbó sin más, se partió en miles de pedazos que había rearmado apresuradamente para intentar retornarlos a su estado anterior, a cuando todo era perfecto y él era ignorante de la dolorosa realidad.</p><p>Pero nada ni nadie volvía a ser como antes.</p><p>Las piezas chocaban, algunas no se unían, porque estaban desaparecidas o muy destruidas... Las grietas se veían en la verdad remendada.</p><p>Porque se había tornado en una cruel, oscura e incompleta verdad. Se había tornado en lo que ahora conocía y antes no. Se había tornado en su realidad actual, en donde regresar era imposible, por las principales razones de que todos estaban muertos, por el hecho de que nunca podría volver a mirar a su hermano de la misma manera.</p><p>No podía sencillamente olvidar todo y pretender que nada había sucecido, que el monstruo jamás había sacado sus garras para arrasar con todo lo que lo hacía sentir dichoso y agraciado.</p><p>Por supuesto que hacía unos cuatro años la forma en que vivía cada día había tenido sus pros y contras, porque después de todo, nada era demasiado perfecto. Sin embargo, ahora que su vida había cambiado para peor, prefería estancarse en sus ocho años, antes de que el monstruo de su hermano llevase a cabo la sangrienta masacre.</p><p>¿Por qué las cosas no resultaban ser como siempre había creído que eran y serían?</p><p>Era probable que los miembros de su clan mayores que él morirían antes. Pero no le parecía plausible que niños menores que él murieran antes siquiera de entrar a la academia, antes de conocer el mundo más allá de los juegos, más allá de "convertirse en ninja".</p><p>Ellos ni siquiera habían alcanzado a hacer amigos, a entrenar, a aprender. Se quedarían para siempre en sus tres, cuatro, cinco, seis años, solo en el corazón del único que los recordaría, con la inocencia intacta y el pensamiento de que se levantarían para ir a jugar con sus primos o hermanos. Pero también no podría evitar verlos en sus ocasionales pesadillas, con los cuerpos destrozados y esparcidos en el suelo.</p><p>Era tan doloroso pensar en un montón de asuntos, que incluían incluso a las mujeres embarazadas que murieron quizá sin saber que morirían, sin saber que su hijo nunca nacería ni abriría los ojos por primera vez. Quizás era algo bueno que no nacieran, considerando que cada día ocurrían barbaridades que todos ignoraban para seguir con su vida sin perder la cordura.</p><p>Hechos, hechos, hechos. En tan solo unas horas o incluso unos escasos minutos, todo se había desmenuzado hasta el punto de pulverizarse y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.</p><p>Los planes particulares que cada Uchiha tenía para el resto de su vida se habían disuelto. Algunos podrían haber muerto satisfechos de lo que habían hecho, de lo que habían logrado en su vida, pero otros ni siquiera empezarían su recorrido, otros no terminarían su viaje como habrían querido.</p><p>Y él, Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente de la gran matanza de su hermano, se había tenido que replantear cuál era la razón de su existencia.</p><p>Porque creía que su objetivo era alcanzar a ser un fuerte shinobi como su hermano, que al final había resultado ser un asesino a sangre fría, destructor de cientos de potenciales vidas.</p><p>Porque creía que siempre amaría a su hermano, que lo seguiría hasta el fin de las tierras si se lo pedía, que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera. Y que todo aquello también lo recibiría de él.</p><p>Porque eso era el amor fraternal, ¿verdad?</p><p>Las principales características de un vínculo entre hermanos era la confianza, el afecto, la reciprocidad. Se suponía que también debía ser algo convencional, hermoso y eterno.</p><p>La confianza se desvaneció. Lo convencional fue reemplazado por lo insólito. Y la hermosura por algo desfigurado e indefinito.</p><p>Aquel amor no disminuyó en intensidad, pero se empezó a transformar en algo horrible, grotesco y complicado por parte de Sasuke. Porque inevitablemente lo combinó con algo que casi ningún hermano sentiría por el otro: un profundo rencor y desprecio. No el común y para nada serio que solo se podría sentir en las peleas infantiles y usuales entre los hermanos. Sino un real y abismal odio.</p><p>Se sentía herido. Porque la persona en la que más confiaba, a la que sin duda alguna acudiría si lo requería, de repente se encontró en medio de una pila de cadáveres, con un kunai ensangrentado en sus manos y una mirada impasible en su rostro.</p><p>Claramente sus actos gritaban ser los de un terrible y memorable asesino.</p><p>Hacía semanas que Itachi actuaba de manera extraña, distante, pero aún así, Sasuke quedó descolocado por los acontecimientos. Sintió que estaba en una realidad alterna, donde su Itachi no era el que creía conocer; donde su Itachi era una persona despiadada, fría, egoísta y para nada cuerda.</p><p>Se odiaba por a veces no querer evitar esos repentinos recuerdos donde él aparecía, porque aquellos (y los demás sin Itachi) contenían el amor y la felicidad que tanto anhelaba sentir una vez más.</p><p>Aún cuando todo el día se lo pasaba rehuyéndolos, siempre los dejaba colarse al menos una vez.</p><p>Y aún cuando eventualmente se marchaban por sus intentos de olvidar, en cierto modo le gustaba las emociones que le causaban: la nostalgia, la felicidad, el anhelo por volver a esos días donde vivía en la dulce pero cruel ilusión de que su hermano lo amaba, que lo amaba a él y a su clan y sería incapaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, incapaz de asesinar sin reparos a su padre, madre y al resto de los Uchiha; pero por alguna razón no a él.</p><p>Porque no se creía del todo que seguía con vida por tener el valor de una hormiga ignorable y para nada amenazante.</p><p>
  <em>"—Ni siquiera mereces que te mate..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amaba y odiaba a Uchiha Itachi.</p><p>Y se odiaba aún más por aquello que por el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada por su clan, por no haber llegado antes y haber sido más valiente. Itachi, a sus ocho años, indudablemente habría sobrellevado la misma situación de Sasuke con más calma y heroísmo.</p><p>Por lo que no podía justificar sus pasadas acciones con la excusa de haber tenido apenas ocho años. Además de que aquella culpa y vergüenza de sí mismo era otro de los principales sentimientos que lo impulsaban a continuar con el objetivo que justamente su propio hermano le había implantado.</p><p>Y aunque Itachi no lo hubiera influenciado para que acumulara odio y entrenara, Sasuke sabía que no podría perdonarse ni vivir tranquilo sin antes hacer justicia por las muertes de su madre, padre y del resto de ancianos, niños y demases personas de su clan, que a veces lo confundían.</p><p>Sí, le desconcertaba pensar en los Uchiha, porque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué él era el único que no merecía la piedad de la muerte cuando había otros niños de su edad y personas mayores que eran igual de insignificantes que él, y aún así los habían asesinado como a todos los fuertes e importantes como su padre.</p><p>Sin embargo, luego lo olvidaba, porque aquellas personas vivían en el pasado y en sus más remotos recuerdos. Todos estaban muertos: no debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto.</p><p>Todos estaban muertos... Era imposible que el hecho no lo siguiera persiguiendo de vez en cuando.</p><p>Quería matar a Itachi, vengarse por haber asesinado a las personas que amaba, vengarse por corromper cada recuerdo de él. Porque ahora tenía la duda permanente de si su hermano estaba fingiendo; si se estaba conteniendo (solo satisfaciéndose en sus misiones sangrientas) para después no aguantar más su sed de sangre; o si simplemente en aquel tiempo aún tenía su cordura intacta y era el Itachi que tanto amaba y no otro Itachi pretendiendo ser él hasta decidir dejar caer su máscara y mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.</p><p>Sasuke suprimía el afecto tanto como podía y se concentraba en el odio, en la venganza, en la justicia, en su único objetivo.</p><p>Aunque siempre quedaba aquel atisbo de duda, de afecto, que lo invadía en algunas ocasiones y desencadenaba los sentimientos que encerraba en el fondo de su mente.</p><p>En aquellas ocasiones marchaba hacia un campo abandonado. Al llegar se quedaba largos minutos de pie, mirando el verde de su alrededor, el viento meciendo los árboles lejanos, las flores diminutas y el césped alto, y el cielo, a veces celeste, a veces negro, o a veces naranja. En esta ocasión había ido cuando era celeste y el sol cada vez estaba más cerca de "ponerse".</p><p>Y solo entonces permitía, aún más de lo que diariamente hacía, que sus recuerdos llegaran, que sus sentimientos resurgieran.</p><p>Se permitía sonreír, mientras admiraba el paisaje.</p><p>Y después no podía evitar temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus labios se apretaban, conteniendo una risa, para luego soltarla. Primero normal, casi tímida, hasta que subía de tono y se escuchaba cada vez más frecuente hasta convertirse en una carcajada.</p><p>Entonces sus brazos rodeaban su estómago. Su cuerpo caía de espaldas en el pasto más corto. Y se apretaba y contraía, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas para intentar recuperar el aire, hasta explotar nuevamente y sacudirse como si le hicieran cosquillas mientras continuaba realizando esos sonidos que solo los pájaros oirían hasta espantarse y huír de aquella extraña e inquietante escena.</p><p>Se permitía una risa que sabía que se convertiría en un llanto amargo, con hipídos y gimoteos, interrumpidos por alguna que otra risa y hasta unas cortas risotadas.</p><p>Y permitía que sus ojos se aguaran, que sus labios temblaran y que su pecho doliera. Y lloraba hasta sollozar, hasta reír como desquiciado.</p><p>Lloraba y se reía de su vida, se reía de que su propio hermano asesinara a cada Uchiha y le mostrara miles de veces cómo lo hacía; cómo quitaba vidas; cómo los Uchiha caían como moscas ante Itachi; cómo caían en charcos de sangre, unos sobre otros o abrazándose; cómo eran apuñalados mientras dormían.</p><p>Y después se preguntaba por qué.</p><p>¿Por qué le había sucedido todo esto?</p><p>¿Por qué su feliz vida había sido destruida entre la noche más trivial y la mañana más improcesable, donde solo podía intentar negarse a sí mismo que había sido obligado a observar cientos de aterradoras muertes sin parar, una y otra vez, durante tres días?</p><p>Debía ser un sueño, había pensado.</p><p>Debía seguir soñando.</p><p>Cuando despertara de seguro su madre lo recibiría con una sonrisa y quizás un abrazo. Su padre estaría en la mesa tomando su desayuno.</p><p>Su hermano llegaría de una misión y, como siempre, Sasuke lo recibiría con un abrazo, ignorando el estado maltratado y las manchas de sangre en su ropa.</p><p>Siempre ignorando, nunca sabiendo. Era tan solo un niño normal, y ningún prodigio que podía ser tomado como un adulto. No se percataría de varios hechos hasta crecer un poco más. Y si cuestionaba algo, no le dirían aún.</p><p>Sasuke nunca sabría realmente cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiera hecho adolescente con sus padres vivos. Nunca sabría cómo habría sido su relación. Nunca alcanzaría a conocer más a sus padres y a su hermano sin ser un niño al que le tenían que ocultar secretos y hechos horribles del mundo por no tener la edad suficiente para comprenderlos, asimilarlos sin muchos problemas.</p><p>Nunca sabría cómo habría sido su explicación sin adornos de que todo shinobi era asesino, cada uno con sus diferentes razones, justas o no; pero aún así asesinos a sangre fría o asesinos seguiendo órdenes, asesinos queriendo venganza o placer, asesinos queriendo justicia o queriendo nada más que matar.</p><p>Nunca sabría cómo sería, cómo se sentiría cuando su hermano lo empezara a molestar por trivialidades como su primer enamoramiento.</p><p>Habían tantas cosas que nunca experimentaría.</p><p>Solo le quedaba reírse histéricamente de su miserable vida, solo le quedaba lamentarse y aceptar lo que sabía, la realidad: su hermano era un asesino a sangre fría.</p><p>Solo le quedaba imaginar y soñar, y fingir por un par de horas que Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, no era nada más que una cruel pesadilla.</p><p>Fingiría que su madre le estaba ayudando a entrenar como, días antes de su prematura muerte, le había dicho que harían algún día.</p><p>Fingiría que su padre le estaba enseñando diferentes tipos de jutsus del clan para que aprendiera.</p><p>Fingiría que su hermano era simplemente su hermano y no un monstruo.</p><p>Fingiría hasta recordar que tenía hambre, por lo que obligadamente tendría que volver a su departamento si quería mantenerse con vida y seguir entrenándose para llevar a cabo su venganza: que era la única cosa por la que vivía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>